


Lost in Moonlight

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bloodplay, Fluff, Frotting, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Packs, Werewolves, handjob, meeting childhood friend after a long time, shifting, well biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Daichi's pack is hosting a campfire so that wolves from all over can come together and celebrate, maybe even find mates. One wolf, in particular, catches his eye - a silver wolf that might possibly be more familiar than he realizes. But is that wolf happy to see him?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts).



> Skitty requested "daisuga werewolf sin" so blame them <3

The howl that split the night air set Daichi on edge. It wasn't his pack - no, he knew every one of his pack’s cries. This was new, sharp, echoed by other new voices from various corners of the woods. Daichi's pack was hosting this year’s bonfire, after all.

Not that he had to like it.

His inner wolf was also on edge. It pushed at the edge of his consciousness, warring with Daichi's desire to stay human and monitor the festivities.

“Do you trust me?”

Shock courses through Daichi as he turned to look at his pack leader. “Of course, sir,” he said, baring his throat to the older Ukai. “I just want to make sure -”

“Get out there and stop your pacing, then.” Ukai said. “You're young and unmated. That is exactly why we hold these events, to promote inter-pack relationships. Who knows, you may even find a mate. You aren't finding one among our pack. That much has been made clear these past few years.”

Flushing, Daichi acknowledged it was true. Every time he considered someone in the pack as a mate his inner wolf had resisted. He'd hoped for a while with Yui, thought that if he hung around her enough eventually they’d grow into being mates, but that hadn't worked out either.

She was out there, somewhere, running through the forest, gray and cream fur darkened by the night’s shadows. Possibly out running with wolves from another pack. Possibly finding a mate.

He hoped she found happiness.

“Go.”

There was a command in the word now. Unable to refuse Daichi jogged to the edge of the woods. The same howl from before resonated in the air, calling his attention over any other sound. It pulled at his wolf, calling it out to run, to play, to hunt. He was barely able to scramble out of his clothes before the wolf took over, slipping skins until he was racing over the forest floor, four feet padding on the soft loam.

“Come to me,” said the howl.

So Daichi went.

He was emerging from a break in the woods when he first saw the owner of the howl. The wolf was sitting on an open hillside, head raised to the moon. Its fur was sleek and silver-white with one dark patch on its shoulder. Delightful. Slightly smaller than Daichi, but large enough he wasn't sure yet if it was male or female, not that it really mattered to the wolf.

The wolf was dreaming of his mate and seeing silver.

The scent that came Daichi's way as the wind shifted pulled those dreams closer to reality. Tongue lolling out he tasted the air, fur bristling with excitement. Mate, mate, this could be mate. Raising his head he howled an answer back to the silver wolf, amused at the yip he got in return.

Maybe the wolf had only been calling for the moon. No matter. Intentional or not the wolf had called, and he had answered.

Head turning his direction the silver wolf examined him, watching as Daichi proudly strode out of the woods. Daichi knew he looked good. He wasn't the largest wolf but he was thick and muscular, dark brown fur over a powerful body. He’d been told by many that he was an attractive wolf.

Hopefully, the silver wolf would agree.

It tilted its head, turning long enough to see that the wolf was, in fact, male. In the back of his mind, Daichi tried running through the list of people he’d seen that day, wondering who the wolf was. Any attempt to solve the mystery was short-circuited as the silver wolf flicked his tail, darting suddenly deeper into the woods.

The human worried for a moment if that meant rejection, but the wolf knew otherwise. The wolf knew this was a challenge, an invitation to chase.

The wolf was in charge, so he took up the dare and darted after his prey.

Adrenaline sang in Daichi’s ears as his paws ate up the ground, following scent and prints and the flash of a silver tail as the other wolf led him on a merry chase. Every breath of that delectable musk said mate, mate, pushing all random thoughts of propriety and human custom into the back of Daichi’s mind. The silver wolf was a trickster, too - finding ways to loop around, pick his way up streams, throwing test after test at Daichi to make him prove he was worthy of winning the race. Worthy to claim the prize of victory.

Soon the silver wolf’s scent started to mix with the acrid smell of the campfire, and they slowed, picking carefully through the heavier underbrush near the clearing that held the festivities. It was more a question of stalking than chasing, now. Daichi caught sight of the silver wolf and shadowed him, using his darker fur as camouflage and crouching low each time the other wolf looked his way. 

He knew Daichi was there, close. There was a certain amusement in his gaze as he looked, a flick of his tail. If he wanted, Daichi could’ve burst out of the undergrowth and jumped on top of the silver wolf, wrestling him to see if he could pin him to the ground.

The human in him was awake enough to appreciate this particular game, though, especially when the silver wolf slipped behind a tree and stepped out the other side as human. 

That particular human, though, hmm. He looked familiar. Lean, lithe, pale skin dotted with freckles. Silver hair to match his fur. Brown eyes, eyes that looked so familiar, eyes that looked like home. Eyes that looked like -

All thoughts of games or pretense fled Daichi’s head and he rushed forward, yelping at the man before realizing he was still wolf. Skin slipped into skin and Daichi knelt, looking up at a man whose nakedness was far less shocking than his face.

“Suga?” Daichi asked. “You’re Suga, right?”

“Yes.”

Daichi watched, amazed, as Suga sat down in front of him. Suga, his Suga - his best friend for years until Suga’s parents had moved him away, human father’s job taking priority over their status in the pack. Daichi had felt his loss keenly. They’d only been ten when they parted, but Suga had been central to Daichi’s life before he left. After, he still had Asahi and Noya and the rest, but it wasn’t the same.

And now - “What are you doing here?”

Suga laughed, and the sound was like the wind in the trees, birds calling out as they took flight when Daichi ran near. He laughed with abandon, head thrown back, that pale column of throat exposed and illuminated by firelight that filtered through the leaves. “It’s campfire time, Daichi,” Suga finally said, smiling at him. “What do you think I’m doing.”

“Are you here for me?”

There was a pause at that, the openness of Suga’s expression suddenly shuttered behind a look of disengaged appraisal. “Should I be?” he asked.

It was a terrifying question. All of a sudden the questions the wolf had pushed into the back of his head came flooding back with a vengeance, toppling the boundless self-confidence he’d felt in his wolf form. “I just thought - “ he started.

“You stopped writing me,” Suga said, fingers picking at the pine needles on the ground. “I guess two years is a long time to keep it up, but -”

“You had new friends,” Daichi countered. “All your letters were full of talk about how awesome the kids at your new school were -”

“They weren’t pack!” Suga snapped.

Recoiling, Daichi stared at him. “You didn’t seem to mi-”

“They weren’t you!”

Daichi blinked at him, unable to process the anger that now sat between them, bitter and sharp enough he could feel it in his skin. Suga was angry. Suga was angry at him. Angry - and hurt.

The pain hidden in the depths of Suga’s chocolate eyes made Daichi’s heart clinch. “I’m sorry,” Daichi said.

“Why?!”

“Because I didn’t mean to upset -”

“I mean why did you stop?”

Guilt curled around the answer to that, an answer shoved deep in his gut. He wanted to hide his shame, keep it from everyone, pretend like there wasn’t really a reason other than preteen flightiness. But this was Suga. His Suga. His best friend, that he hadn’t seen in ten years. Suga deserved more than a brushoff.

Sighing, Daichi said, “I was jealous.”

He dropped his gaze to his own lap, wishing that they weren’t having this conversation while naked. The push of the wolf was still under his skin, urging him to ignore all these stupid complications and get on with it - mate, mate - but he was as human as he was wolf, and his unhappiness overruled his desire.

The rational side of his mind tried to remind him that he’d only been twelve when this had happened, that it was natural for friends to grow apart when they weren’t in close proximity. It didn’t help. Suga was obviously upset about it, upset enough to -

A hand reached into Daichi’s space, curling around his wrist. The point of their connection felt electric.

“Why?” Suga asked.

“Why what?”

“Why were you jealous?”

Daichi looked up at him, trying to ignore the sparks rushing up his arm. Suga was beautiful in the moonlight, cheeks flushed for some unknown reason. “Because I want you,” Daichi said, coloring himself when he realized. “Uh, I mean - fuck. Ugh. You’re Suga. You’re my - fuck, I wanted you to be my -”

“Why didn’t you tell me!”

“We were twelve!” Daichi hissed. “We were twelve, and you were gone and weren’t coming back. You had all these new friends - I know, yeah, not pack, but - you seemed happy. You seemed like you didn’t need me.”

“But I do need you!”

Eyes widening Daichi stared at Suga, realizing that what he’d said wasn’t past tense. Suga, for his part, looked just as shocked at what he’d said. 

“Ugh, I -” Suga said, starting to push himself up.

“Suga,” Daichi said, reaching to catch his arm. “Koushi.”

That made him look down at Daichi, pain crossing his face. It hurt Daichi just as much. Hurt to think that Suga, this Suga, his Suga, was in pain - because of him.

“I’m sorry,” Daichi said again. “I should never have let you slip away. You were - you are - too important.”

Biting his lower lip, Suga frowned. “Are you just saying that because your wolf wants my wolf?”

“Eh? What, no,” Daichi said. “I didn’t even -”

Had he known it was Suga that he was chasing?

On some level, was that the reason why no one else was ever good enough? No one interested him?

“I lost you,” Daichi said, looking down at his lap even as his fingers remained curled around Suga’s arm. “Lost you to distance, and other people, and then - I let go of what was most important to me.”

“You’re an idiot, Daichi Sawamura,” Suga said.

Daichi nodded. “Yes. I know.”

“You’re an idiot because I’m not a thing. You can’t lose me.”

“Eh? I never said you were -”

The kiss startled him, a reckless thing, Suga’s fingers beneath his chin pulling his head up, lips pressing against his own almost angrily, the feel of Suga’s body that he caught instinctively as the weight of the other man pushed him back. The overwhelming presence of Suga pressed all thoughts from his mind, let the wolf slide in. Hunger, he was hungry, and suddenly perfectly aware of the fact that they were both naked here.

With a gasp, Suga pulled back, cheeks red. “Ah, I forgot -”

“What?” Daichi asked, pushing back that part of him that wanted nothing more than to make Suga forget everything but the press of flesh against flesh.

“I forgot we were - I mean you were - ah,” Suga said, motioning down at their bodies. He’d rolled off of Daichi and was just lying next to him on the loamy forest floor, looking down abashedly. 

For some reason, it felt funny, all the sadness and drama of coming back together and now - nakedness seemed such a silly thing to be bothered by. Wolves were naked around each other all the time, anything else was just impractical. Still, he supposed there was a fair bit of difference in the level of intimacy between seeing someone naked and being pressed up against them while kissing.

“Does it bother you?” Daichi asked, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on one arm. He wanted to touch Suga. Wanted to do far more than touch.

“You’re laughing at me.”

“I am not,” Daichi said, lips quirking.

“You are. Your face,” Suga said, reaching over and pressing a hand against Daichi’s mouth. “Your face and eyes, you’re laughing at me.”

“Do you want me not to look?” Daichi mumbled, kissing Suga’s palm.

“I -” Suga said, looking down at his hand and licking his lips. “I don’t want you to assume.”

The seriousness of the words made Daichi go still, gazing at Suga’s eyes. He kissed Suga’s palm again, reaching out with a free hand to brush gray hair back from those beautiful brown eyes. “I’m not,” he said. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Suga replied, hand moving from Daichi’s mouth to pull him in again, noses and foreheads pressing together. “I never ever stopped thinking about you.”

“There’s no one else,” Daichi said. “Hasn’t been anyone else, ever.”

Suga’s fingers stilled, and he pulled back again, just a few inches. “Does that matter?” he asked, biting his lower lip again.

Daichi wanted to kiss it.

Wanted to kiss away all the pain he’d caused, any pain anyone had or would ever cause this man. 

“Nothing matters as long as you know I want you. However you are, however you’ll have me, Suga. I want to know you.”

Suga huffed. “You’ve changed, Daichi.” he complained.

“Changed? How?”

“You never used to talk this sweet.”

It wasn’t sweet talk if it was true, was what Daichi meant to say - but suddenly he found his lips occupied again, Suga’s hand sliding down his hip and pulling him closer, close enough to feel the heat as the length of their bodies pressed against each other. Hunger filled him again. He wanted to take this slow, wanted to know all the secrets locked up behind Suga’s eyes - but then Suga’s hand was sliding lower, clutching his ass, pulling his hips so close that he could feel exactly the effect he had on the other man. It was purely intoxicating.

Then his back was pressed to the forest floor again and his hands were above his head, Suga’s hands on his wrists, mouth moving down to bite at his neck, hips rolling down against him in a way that made him cry out in pleasure.

“I’m sorry,” Suga mumbled, one hand spanning both of Daichi’s wrists while the other slid down between their bodies to wrap around their cocks. “I”m sorry, I just - I want - I need - can I -”

“Suga,” Daichi moaned, gasping and arching as teeth bit into his pectoral, sharp pinpricks of pain soothed by the soft warmth of Suga’s tongue. 

It would leave a mark. Some corner of the back of his mind knew that and was glad of it. 

“Whatever you want, Suga. Whatever, fuck - this - you -”

Whatever turned out to be more kisses, kisses where he could taste the copper of his own blood as Suga plundered his mouth. He didn’t care. Let Suga have his blood, let Suga have all of him, he was willing - more than willing - to do whatever he wanted. He felt his wolf pressing against his skin, feeling the echo of the wolf in Suga, that silver ghost that had led him on such a merry chase through the woods. He wanted to roll around in this feeling forever.

Suga’s hand tightened around their cocks, pulling and twisting, making Daichi cry out into his mouth. Weight pressed against his wrists as Suga pulled up from the kiss.

“Fuck, Daichi, you look -”

“Yours,” Daichi gasped, hips bucking up. “Want to be yours, Suga, always -”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

The dark possessiveness in Suga’s gaze was incredible. He wanted him. Suga wanted him. Daichi could see that. See it and he had no complaints at all, would bare his neck for a mating bite if that was what Suga wanted right now. He knew it was too fast for that, that they needed to get to know each other better, needed to know where each other was in life, what they wanted - 

But those were human thoughts, and at this moment Daichi wanted nothing more than to give himself over fully to this gloriously beautiful man with shining silver hair and a hand that touched him better than he touched himself.

“My Daichi,” Suga growled, moving low again. “Mine, mine...”

The hand holding his wrists down was delicious even as Daichi bucked up, turning his head to the side as Suga bit down the side of his neck. His teeth were pinpricks grazing the skin, making pleasure slide deeper into Daichi’s soul, sweeter than any hunt he’d ever been on. Blood was racing through his body, rich and sweet and Suga was close, so close, to biting down and marking him as mate, scaring the juncture of shoulder so that all could see -

But not yet, not yet.

Suga moved on as he tugged at their cocks, biting instead over Daichi’s collarbone, the power in his teeth making Daichi keen and arch his back. Pain. He’d never really thought about pain mixed with pleasure - this was Suga though, Suga who was gentle and harsh without letting him catch his breath between, Suga who wanted him, knew him. He could smell the musk rising off of Suga’s skin, all sex and spice mixed in with the salty scent of the ocean. 

“I’m going to mark you up,” Suga said. “Mark you so you’ll never forget me, cover your skin with me - fuck - Daichi -”

“Do it,” Daichi said, feeling wetness slid over his skin towards the forest floor. “Whatever you want, my - fuck.”

Suga had raised his head, glimmers of firelight illuminating the blood smeared around his face. Daichi’s blood. He looked perfect. There was something undeniably primal about this, being together here, wolves thrumming under their skin as the forest was fed with blood. His blood, and soon, their seed.

“More,” Daichi growled, tilting his head up and opening his mouth for a kiss.

Hissing in reply Suga attacked his mouth, kissing him roughly as his hand sped up with harsh strokes. Perfectly harsh, perfectly perfect, everything Daichi wanted and needed because it was Suga and him and they were together and the forest was beating against his soul like the blood in his heart and he was in Suga and Suga was in him and the light, the light, sweeter than the blood they shared as teeth met tongue met lips met perfect, perfect -

Cresting, he was cresting, losing himself, hands shifting into claws, one breaking free of Suga’s hold to pull him closer still. He heard his lover gasp against his mouth. Their cum was hot against his stomach, mixing together as Suga tried to pull back, growling as Daichi’s hand held him fast.

It didn’t take long for the oversensitivity to make Daichi realize why Suga needed room, though. 

Chuckling he let go, let Suga roll off of him onto his side, hand resting in the mess upon Daichi’s skin.

“Wow,” Daichi said.

“Mmm,” Suga replied, fingers mixing their cum together on his skin. “Yeah.”

For a few moments, Daichi just looked at him. He’d never seen anything, anyone so beautiful. Suga’s lips pursed, pensive as he drew designs on Daichi’s chest, tracing curves and sigils with cum that mixed with blood the higher he went.

“Stings,” Daichi finally said, looking down at his chest.

“What? Oh! Oh fuck, Daichi - I - I’m so sorry I didn’t mean -”

“It’s fine,” Daichi murmured, hand curving over Suga’s on his chest. “I liked it.”

“You like - oh,” Suga murmured. 

“Not like I take a long time to heal, anyways. Good thing, too, if this is what you’re into.” Daichi teased. None of them did, really - and a shift to wolf form would fix all but the most serious of injuries - but Daichi had always had strong regenerative powers, though some things the wolf would keep as scars. 

Suga flushed.

Realizing the implications of his statement, Daichi said, “That is if this is what you want.” If I’m what you want, he thought but didn’t say.

It only made Suga blush deeper. 

“Yes,” he finally said, fingers pressing against Daichi’s chest over his heart.

“Yes?” Daichi asked.

“I want,” Suga said. “Well, I want to try and see, at least? Maybe, I don't know, coffee. Something with our clothes on.”

“You don’t want me naked?”

That earned him a punch, which made him laugh. It wasn’t as hard as he was sure Suga could punch, which was a blessing - although that might’ve just been the angle. 

Suga sighed. “You’re all messy now,” he said, pursing his lips again. “I’m all messy.”

“Well, there’s one way to take care of that.”

“True,” Suga said. The smile that crossed his face was wan at first, then grew warmer as Daichi rolled over on his side and pulled him close. “You want to run with me, Daichi Sawamura?”

“Run with you to the ends of the earth,” he replied. “Or well, at least back to the campfire. If you want. Wherever you want.”

Laughter spilled from Suga’s lips, soft and sweet like sun-warmed honey. Daichi kissed him. He couldn’t help it. Started to retreat before Suga kissed him back, slow and languid, still tasting of Daichi’s blood. He liked the idea that a part of him was inside Suga, would be broken down and taken into him to become a part of what gave Suga life. Sustaining Suga’s life was something he wanted to do always.

“The campfire sounds good,” Suga murmured after they broke the kiss. 

Grinning, Daichi nodded and rolled onto his hands and knees, watching as Suga did the same. The change was like liquid moonlight as it ran over Suga’s body, silver and sparkling. His mind didn’t even recognize the moment that human turned to wolf. Appropriate, really - it wasn’t like there was any actual difference between the two.

His own change came easy and he stretched, moving over to nudge at Suga’s shoulder. Suga turned his head and snapped in his direction, light and playful. Grinning, Daichi pushed harder, rolling around with Suga and wrestling in the dirt until he managed to lightly pin him.

Suga just huffed.

Chuffing Daichi backed off, watching Suga stretch, yipping a moment before he set off in a gentle lope. Daichi had no problem keeping up with this. He wanted to run circles around Suga - skip and jump, chitter like a pup. He knew in the back of his mind that they had issues to work out, but here and now all he could think of was the fact that his mate had returned. Possible mate. Mate, his wolf insisted, nuzzling the silver fur of Suga’s neck as they come to the edge of the clearing.

Ukai is sitting back next to the campfire with a couple of his old buddies, pack leaders that had come to pay their respects earlier in the day. Now they were drinking, passing a bottle of sake around between them. 

“Daichi!” he called out, waving them over. “Oh, and Suga. I heard you were here this campfire.”

Daichi huffed through his nose, randomly irritated that Ukai could recognize Suga when he hadn’t. Suga nudged him playfully then scampered over, exposing his throat to Ukai before curling up at his feet.

“We’re just telling stories if you want to join us,” Ukai said. “Or you can listen. Whatever makes you happy. Glad you two finally found each other.”

Daichi was happy too.

Happy to just curl up next to Suga and rest his head on the silver wolf’s flank, listening to Suga’s tail thump against the dirt while the old men told tales. Suga shifted so that they were cuddling closer to each other, balancing the heat of the fire against their need to be pressed together. It didn’t matter, not really. Daichi was happy. Suga was with him, and curled up against him, soft and smelling like spice and the ocean.

He’d put up with a bit of overheating for all of that.

He’d put up with that, and so, so much more. Because now he had Suga, and Suga had him. The future was still up in the air. They still had things to discuss, things to learn. This thing between them was fragile and new - but it was there, a warm glowing thing, and Daichi wanted nothing more than to see it be blessed and grow.

So he smiled, and drifted off into sleep, dreaming of midnight hunts and howling at the moon.


End file.
